Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús: Chapter Seven
Third-Person POV Kyle ran threw the dark alleyways, Lottie on his back, her little arms wrapped around his neck and Carter right behind him, his AK-47 in his hand. They jumped into a space behind threw large buildings, there were three alleys that lead to the space but it was easy to hide yourself. Carter glanced down one of the alleys and saw a building that had burst into flames and two bodys littered the streets, Zombies approaching them. Kyle noticed that they were breathing then placed Lottie down "Carter, follow me, we got to save those two!" He drew his sword and it burst into flames, Carter pulled out the empty magazine from his AK-47 and fitted in a new one. They jumped out of cover, Kyle sliced in wide arcs, taking down about 5 Zombies at once while Carter fired seemlessly endless rounds of eletric bullets into the growing crowd of zombies. Kyle got to the two guys first, he rapped his hands around the two and dragged them towards the space, Lottie stood there, swiping her Stygian Iron dagger at the zombies along with Carter, his handgun replacing his rifle. Kyle placed the bodys down carefully then ran to help the others, he pressed his palm against the wall and it erupted into a wall of flames, blocking the zombies path towards them. Soon the zombies gave up on this hopeless pursuit and limped down the streets for other prey. Kyle pulled out a med kit and started healing the two guys wounds, mostly bad burns but there seemed to be bruises on their bodys "Looks like they've been in a car crash...." he muttered under his breath as he rapped a bandage across ones forehead. Carter reached into his pouch and pulled out some herbs, he put them in his mouth and started chewing it "What you doing?" Asked Kyle "Improvising" he spat out a green glob of the stuff and placed it along the cuts "A roman medical treatment, works pretty well" He then put his hands together in a slight prayer and the green glob seemed to glow. He removed the glob and the cuts had all but faded "Wow....you gotta teach me that" Kyle said. Carter kept glancing at the long alleyway from which they came....waiting for something "They'll be here, give it time" Encouraged Kyle as he made more walls of fire to block the alleys. Lottie sat on a trashcan, eating a bag of cheese puffs "Are we staying here for the night?" She asked Kyle, he nodded "Seems like it, we can hide ourselves pretty well and the fire walls will protect us from any curious zombies" Lottie nodded, pulled out her tent kit from her rucksack and started pitching it. So did Kyle and soon all of their tents were up. Carter pulled out extra ammunition and slid it into his chest pockets he then walked towards the alleyway they came but Kyle stopped him "Where are you going?" he asked "To find Tom and Eleanor" "You can't! its almost night!" Carter shrugged Kyle off then ran down the alleyway, leaving Kyle with a furious look on his face. Carter ducked behind a dumpster as a pair of zombies walked by, one a boy about 10 knawing on a cat bone and the other a man in his Seventies with a goatee, chewing his own arm. 2 bullets to the head silenced them and Carter continued down the street towards where he had last seen Tom and Eleanor. He turned the corner and saw a group of zombies struggling to climb a ladder, he looked up the roof and saw Eleanor, her crossbow out, holding a body in her hands and seconds later did he relise it was Tom. Carter slung his rifle and draw his sword, he ran along the drive walk, kicked off the wall and grabbed the ladder half-way up, kicking a zombie off it in the progress. Eleanor was flushed and sweat poured down her face, He could tell she was exausted, she helped him up and hugged him tightly "Boy am i glad to see you Sparky" He nodded "You too Hot Head" they shared a smile but it was interrupted from the slurping grunt of a zombie who had managed to climb up, Carter stabbed it in the belly and Eleanor shot it in the eye, it fell down into the crowd of zombies and disappeared beneath the ranks and ranks of undead. Carter kicked the ladder till it peeled off the wall and it fell to the ground, leaving the zombies shouting and grunting angrily. Carter checked Tom, his hip was bloody and the blood was gushing out of what he thought was a bullet wound "Is he ok?" Asked Eleanor, staring worriedly at the gun wound "He's uncoinscious, if we don't stem the blood he'll likely go into a coma or die" Carter pulled out a thy more herbs out of his pouch and a large bandage, he chewed the herbs, stuck it to the bandage and put it carefully ontop of the bullet wound, putting slight pressure on it so the blood stopped running out. "Eleanor i need you to slightly heat up the herbs so it's nice and sticky, it needs to hold till we get him to Kyle" She nodded, she closed her eyes and placed her finger on the edge of the bandage and a small, pinprick sized flame erupted from her finger tip. Carter took her hand in his and guided the flame around the edges till the bandage was as sticky as tar, she then gasped and the flame died down, a trickle of sweat drew down her brow "You did great" He encouraged her and she blushed slightly but returned his smile. "Nice trick" said a voice from behind them. Carter and Eleanor spun on their heels and their, on the other side of the roof was Nikolai, his massive broadsword in his right hand and his battle axe in the other "You should be a flourist" he added, chuckling coldly. Carter drew his AK-47 "Go to hell" he then let out about 5 rounds of bullets at Nikolai. There was a rumbling beneath their feet and the next thing they knew there was a bright flash that momentarily blinded Carter and Eleanor. The next moment they found a giant steel wall between them and Nikolai, dents in it where the bullets had hit. There came a high pitched laugh, Carter and Eleanor turned again to see a girl with brown hair in a pony tail with sapphire jewels braiding into it, wearing a long pink trench coat and a gold staff in her hand in front of them, on the left side of the roof. Nikolai laughed happily "Nice save Diana love" Diana seemed to get extreme pleasure from hearing him say that so much that she gave a giggle. Carter and Eleanor stood back to back, Eleanor facing Diana, Carter facing Nikolai. "I'll take on Nikolai, you take on his girlfriend" Carter whispered "Do you think you can handle it?" The next second Eleanor's palms erupted in pale white flames "You think you can handle it?" She chuckled back. Carter lunged forward, his sword slicing in a large arc but Nikolai blocked it with his axe then slashed back at Carter with his broadsword but he ducked, jumped back then slashed again, catching Nikolai in the cheek. A slight trickle of blood ran down his cheek into his leather jacket and he sneered at Carter "Your so dead!" Carter dodged blow after blow as Nikolai swung his axe and sword, he deflected a blow from the axe, kicked Nikolai in the chest then swiped at his foot, knocking Nikolai on the ground, Carter went for the deathblow but he rolled out the way and pointed his hand out at Carter and a blast of dark energy hit Carter square in the chest, knocking hi, ten feet in the air and back on the ground again. Black dots danced around Carter's eyes as he hit his head across the ground, his weapons sliding out of reach leaving him with his handgun which was secured in its holster underneath his cloak. He caught a glimpse of a white flash and he knew it was Eleanor, fighting head to head with Diana who was shooting invisable balls of energy at her, her staff shot balls of ice at her. Suddenly something grabbed Carter by his collar and dragged him up and he saw the sneering face of Nikolai, the tip of his sword to Carter's chest "Say goodbye!" "Goodbye" Carter pulled out his handgun and shot Nikolai in the shoulder, the bullet cut stright threw and hit the floor, the blood from the room erupted like a mini volcano and the eletric jolt sent Nikolai sprawling on the ground, Carter fell back to the floor, a scream ringing in his ears and someone shouting "Niko! Niko!" Diana ran past him and rapped her hands around the stuttering Nikolai "I-I-I w-w-w-i-l-l-l-l b-b-b-e-e-e b-ack!" and they both disappeared with a loud and sharp clicking sound. A warm hand clutched his shoulder and another to his cheek and a voice entered his ears "Carter?! Carter are you ok?" It was Eleanor, my eyes came back into focus and i saw her glowing face, staring at me with a worried look on her face "Whats with the sad face?" Carter joked, he then got back on his feet, stumbling but catching himself "We gotta get out of here before the zombies learn how to climb walls" He slung Tom onto his shoulders and he and Eleanor jumped from roof to roof till they were directly above the space which was now their camp. They climbed down from a pipe, Kyle was surprised for sure but he was filled with worry when Carter handed him Tom "Bullet wound to the hip, lost alot of blood" He nodded and ran into his tent, clutching Tom in his arms. Carter just relised that it was night, the stars lit up the sky and the full moon seemed to smile down on them, He glanced at Eleanor then at the camp fire "Care for some smores?" She nodded, clutching her grumbling belly. Carter ate a plate full of smores, the warmth spread threw his bodys till he were warm and cozy Carter glanced at Eleanor who was staring at the flames, a guilty look on her face and he finally noticed that she hadn't even touched her food and she was shivering "Whats wrong?" Carter asked, pulling his cloak over her so to warm her up "...It was because of me that Tom got hurt....I feel so useless" "You are certainly not useless! Your the kindest person i know and even though i've known you for only a thy hours i feel...i feel...." She stared at me, her beautiful hazel eyes seemed to gleam in the moonlight "I feel like i can't live without being apart from you!" She gasped, she then seemed to blush....and the most scariest thing was that she put her hand in his and held it tightly "Thats how i feel about you, being around you makes me feel....so safe...i've never felt this way about anyone" They stared each other for what seemed like a long period of time and Carter soon relised that they were both leaning towards each other "Eleanor...." "Carter...." The next second their lips met, it was only for a second but to Carter it felt like a year. Suddenly there came a sound, like someone clearing their throat, Carter and Eleanor seperated and glanced behind them to see Kyle, his hands covered in blood, scowling "I've taken out the bullet and dressed the wound....all he needs is rest....night guys" And he entered his tent. Eleanor cleared her throat and stood up, Carter's cloak still tight around her "...See you tommorow Carter" she handed him his cloak but he put it back around her "Keep it" She smiled warmly and walked into her tent leaving Carter standing by the fire. He was certain of one thing though....he was completly and utully in love with Eleanor Blaise... Previous Next Category:ZN Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús Category:Luke 12346 Category:Apocalypse